emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1071 (31st July 1986)
Plot After attempting to play them off against each other, Henry guesses that Amos is about to ask him to referee the bowls match and flatly refuses. Alan receives notice from Christopher to evict Clifford in order to make way for the poultry units. Karen declines Joe's invite to go to the bowling game, saying she'd feel uncomfortable. Alan tracks Joe down and shows him the notice to evict Clifford. Henry reconsiders and agrees to referee the bowls match. Donald is annoyed to find out Henry has beaten him to it. Joe and Alan discover there is nothing they can do to stop N.Y. Estates Head Office evicting Clifford. Joe instructs Alan to issue his notice next week but Alan refuses saying it will look like he set Clifford up to fall on purpose and he'll be ostracised. Joe makes a call to Christopher in an attempt to change his mind. He asks to Alan he cancel their appearance at the bowls match. Alan suggests Caroline goes in his place. Amos panics when he realises he's missing Alan and Joe. Joe fails to get Christopher to budge on his decision and Alan tells him that if he's got to be evicted, Joe will have to tell him. The bowling match between The Woolpack and The Malt Shovel gets underway with Seth promoted to Malt Shovel captain in Ernie's absence and Caroline and Donald standing in for Alan and Joe on The Woolpack team. Joe confides in Annie about Clifford. She is appalled and notes that the Longthorns have been in Beckindale even longer than the Sugdens. Joe tells her that it's down to Clifford's mis-management and there's nothing he can do for him. Amos takes credit for Caroline's inclusion in the team when she proves she's talented. Annie tells Joe that she doesn't want him in a job where he finds it difficult to sleep at night. Clifford saves The Woolpack team from losing to The Malt Shovel at the very end of the game and everyone praises him. Joe catches the end of the game and dreads what he is about to do. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Matt Skilbeck - Frederick Pyne *Amos Brearly - Ronald Magill *Henry Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Jackie Merrick - Ian Sharrock *Sandie Merrick - Jane Hutcheson *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Karen Moore - Annie Hulley *Rev. Donald Hinton - Hugh Manning *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Jock MacDonald - Drew Dawson *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar Guest cast *Clifford Longthorn - John Barcroft *Peggy Longthorn - Dorothy Vernon *Carol Longthorn - Jane Cunliffe Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom *Cricket Pavilion *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and field *Home Farm - Office Notes *Helen Weir is credited as Pat Sugden, despite not appearing in the episode. Memorable dialogue Henry Wilks: "Captains please!" (Amos Brearly and Seth Armstrong walk over) '' '''Amos Brearly:' "You're not captain!" Seth Armstrong: "I am now." Amos Brearly: "Where's Ernie Shuttleworth? He should be here." Seth Armstrong: "Ernie put his back out last night - it were disco night at t'Malt Shovel. I told 'im 'is jivin' days were over but he wouldn't listen." Category:1986 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes